oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oggy and the Cockroaches
Oggy and the Cockroaches (known as Oggy et les Cafards in French originally) is a French animated comedy series produced by : Xilam and created in 1997 or 1998. Synopsis The show centers on Oggy, a content and lazy, albeit very tender fat blue cat, who would usually spend his days watching TV or doing something - if it wasn't for the three roaches in the household: Joey, Dee Dee and Marky (named after members of the punk group, the Ramones). The trio seems to enjoy generally making Oggy's life miserable, which involves mischief ranging from (in most cases) plundering his fridge to such awkward things like hijacking the train Oggy just boarded. Oggy usually finds creatures accompanying him to the end of the episode, such as crabs, clams, a horse, a very technologically advanced child, a puppy, and an octopus. However, it's not always Oggy who wins. The cartoon itself relies on slapstick humour, much like its ancestor, Tom and Jerry, only amplifying the level of extremities up a notch; while traditional slapstick cartoon characters prefer dropping anvils and pianos on each other, this show sometimes even uses buses or submarines. Despite these, most gags are easily accessible and enjoyable for younger viewers. Since dialogue is kept to a minimum, the humour is entirely visual. Production Depending on the channel or streaming service, a series typically contains 3 episodes (4 episodes in the case of airings on Netflix) or parts, aired in order at the discretion of said channel or service. The show was initially produced by Gaumont Film Company then later Xilam. The voices were all provided by either Hugues le Bars (as implied in the credits) or Marc du Pontavice, but no spoken voice is heard, but the speaking voice was used only in the United States. However, in the French version, certain voices like laughter could be used on one of the cats and later on one of the cockroaches, sped up. In Germany, witty poems relating to the screen action were dubbed over the original sound, written by German dialog editor legend Eberhard Storeck and spoken by actor Dirk Bach. International broadcast Oggy and the Cockroaches is currently broadcast in over 190 countries and territories worldwide.https://xilam.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/Xilam-CP-CA-S1-2018-EN-vdef.pdf India In India, Oggy and the Cockroaches used to air under its English name on Nickelodeon India since 2009 with voice-actors voicing the characters in parodies of famous Indian film stars in Hindi. The cockroaches' names were changed for the show: Joey was named Chhotu, nDee Dee was named Motu and Marky was named Lambu. The entire series was re-dubbed with different voices for Cartoon Network. As of 16 July 2012, this newly dubbed version of the show has begun airing on Cartoon Network India. The change of channel has also resulted in the change of voice actors for the programme. The names of the cockroaches were also changed again on Cartoon Network India: Dee Dee's name is heard as "Paplu", Joey's name is heard as "Jhaplu" and Marky's name is heard as "Taplu". The first three seasons of the series started airing on Nick from 1 January 2015, with a whole new voice cast, no longer parodies of Bollywood actors. The names of the cockroaches also now remain unchanged. DVDs Seven DVDs came out in 2003 within the United States, with 12 episodes each. A French DVD boxset is available of the complete first series, 78 episodes in all plus the pilot and an episode from Season 2. Live Show A live show involving people in costumes took place in India. Official descriptions Xilam The key player in this imbroglio is Oggy, a fat, debonair cat who only gets off on being lazy and keeping his house in impeccable order. And yet he is not alone. Three roaches wish to take over this beautiful house. And it's much too clean for their tastes. These nasty vermin make his life absolute hell. First there's Joey "the belligerent", then Marky "the phlegmatic" and finally Dee Dee "the glutton". And they spend their days and nights coming up with the most Machiavellian plans against our poor, blue cat. Oggy isn't alone in this living nightmare. His cousin Jack, who is always desperately trying to help him, generally just makes the situations much worse by provoking most of the chases, the turmoil and the accidents of every size and shape. And Oggy doesn't come out unscathed. Cartoon Network Asia Joey, Dee Dee, and Marky may be annoying but Oggy’s life would be a lot boring without them. Disney Channel Asia He's blue, he's a good guy and he's a wimp. Here is Oggy, the only cat the word "feline" can't apply to. He would be the happiest of cats if three cockroaches hadn't decided to settle inside his comfortable home: Joey, Deedee, and Marky. They are ugly, stupid and of course, they're the bad guys. They were made to meet Oggy and so here we go! It's fast, it's crazy and it is hilarious... it's Oggy and the Cockroaches. ABC3 Oggy is a big sleek cat who takes two things seriously: relaxing, and keeping things running smoothly at home. He likes watching TV, repetitively listening to his polka records and munching crisps whilst in the bath. Oggy would love to lead an easy and peaceful life but is constantly being tormented by three hideous cockroaches. These hardened insects will do their utmost to make Oggy's life a misery. The cockroaches are not his only problem, Oggy's quiet life is also disrupted by Cousin Jack, bent on wiping out the cockroaches once and for all. Pop Oggy just wants to live a nice quiet life but that’s not going to happen with the roaches trying to make his life a misery! Plus his cousin Jack who is determined to exterminate them once and for all! Netflix Wimpy blue cat Oggy would like nothing more than to snooze, but he's constantly bothered by the three ugly cockroaches who have invaded his home. K2, Frisbee (Italy) / KidsClick (USA) Lazy cat Oggy enjoys living a simple life -- eating and watching TV are among his favorite hobbies. Unfortunately, his roommates often get in the way of his laziness. Those roommates are tiny cockroaches Joey, Marky and Dee Dee, who like to cause mayhem like raiding Oggy's fridge, making big messes and forcing the cat to clean up after them. Despite the trouble they cause, Oggy secretly misses the little critters when they're not around. Also part of Oggy's life is nature-loving neighbor Olivia, who is his love interest. TV3 Latvia TBA LNK Lithuania TBA Gulli TBA External links *Official *Xilam *2008 Xilam archive, includes link to flash website *Facebook *YouTube *Instagram *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' on Xilam Wiki References Category:Series